


【黄饼】丛林法则

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: PWP喜闻乐见的泡妹不成反被X武力值超高杀手靓妹X看起来是武斗派其实是军师被保护得很好的监狱一哥肉眼可见OOC，一切为车服务。·请自行慎入
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【黄饼】丛林法则

黄铉辰坐在自己的床上低头看着手指，听见右侧铁栅栏门被人拉开的声音也没抬头。  
对面刚跟他自我介绍完的室友一个字都没说，在有人走进来的时候立马怯生生起身紧贴墙根溜了出去。

脚步声沿着本就不算大的房间绕了一圈停在他面前，但黄铉辰仍旧纹丝不动，直到一只手不耐烦地伸过来托着他的下巴强迫他抬起头。  
虽然有了心理准备，对方还是在看见他的瞬间静止了一下。  
黄铉辰轻轻向后躲开那只手，却没再低头，反而是带着点笑容看向那个人。  
“徐彰彬。”  
殷红的嘴唇念出这三个字。  
“……这好像不该是你叫的。”  
嘴里这么说，表情却丝毫没有一丝不悦，反倒透出点藏不住的窃喜。  
黄铉辰简直在心里笑出声，这人单纯到让他忍不住浮现起了些许同情。  
跟在这位不速之客身后的几个人把一个巨大的床单挂上门栏，隔绝开走廊投射过来好奇的视线便拉上门走了出去，金属磕碰的声音哐哐作响，黄铉辰只歪头看了一眼就又转回来，脸上看不出情绪。

他记得这个人，在他从监狱走廊被带进来的时候，在挤在门口噪杂野蛮嘶吼着敲打护栏的人群里，唯独那间牢房平静得格格不入，当时眼前这个男人靠在一侧的墙上上下打量自己，和其他带着刻意威胁羞辱般的注视不同，他能感觉的那双眼睛里投射出惊艳的赞叹，他看过太多，很容易分清。  
所以黄铉辰本来以为他会有点更加绅士一些的举动。

自由活动时间的监牢也算不上安静，争吵谩骂可以说是这里每天重复播放的背景音乐，穷凶极恶的人群组成的微缩社会，每一秒都在演绎比外面更纯粹的弱肉强食的画面。

男人挨着他在床上坐下，双手撑在身后，两条腿敞着踩在地上，一副反客为主的姿态。  
他目光四下扫了扫，最终放回眼前的墙上才终于开口。  
“我不知道你是怎么进来的。”  
男人的嗓音沉稳中透着爽朗，是那种能够只凭一个声音就吸引到别人注意的声调。  
黄铉辰知道他扭头打量起自己，但他没出声也没转过去面对他。  
“……但是你这样在这种地方可好过不了。”  
“是吗？那怎么办呢？”  
黄铉辰的语气完全没有加入演技来掩饰那种虚伪的好奇，可徐彰彬大概是过于自信和开心了，根本没有注意到这种细节。  
“要解决其实也不算难……”  
他说着便放下手，落在黄铉辰挨着他的那条大腿上，手指沿着靠近膝盖的位置一点一点往上。

黄铉辰低头，用一种类似于小孩子观察蚂蚁搬家的表情看着那只手的移动，在就快要贴近自己大腿根的时候突然轻声一笑，骨节分明的纤细手指花瓣一样飘下来，轻柔地压上覆盖在自己大腿上的那只手，接着下一秒一把握住他的手腕，用力往反方向把手里的胳膊拧了过去。  
徐彰彬完全没想到这种看起来毫无杀伤力的男人会有这种行动，过于放松警觉让他立刻处在了劣势，等反应过来已经被反剪过手臂，一脚踹上膝盖跪倒在地上，还被人用从身后拽下来的外套袖子把两条胳膊在手腕打了个死结。  
他急躁地转身用自身重量撞向对方，却被按着脑袋狠狠砸在墙上，一阵闷响后伴随眩晕和剧痛蔓延在头顶，他腿脚发软靠着墙才勉强撑住身子没倒下。  
“啧啧啧。”  
黄铉辰从阴影里慢悠悠走过来，从后面罩住他的身子。  
“看来在这种地方待久了也会变得迟钝吧。”  
漂亮的男人靠近以后先查看了一下他的伤势，确定不算严重就低下头开始翻他衣服上的口袋。  
“我很奇怪，灿哥没提醒你不要招惹我吗？”  
“你他妈谁啊。”  
徐彰彬压着一股怒气，又在眩晕的余震里直不起身，只能低着头骂了一句。  
“……就是你负责动脑子的时候，替你们付诸行动的人。”  
黄铉辰笑了一声，把翻出来的东西拿在手里端详着。  
“准备得够周全的。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬弯着腰眼睛半睁地看他，甩了甩头恢复些清醒，趁他仔细看着手里那些瓶瓶罐罐的机会突然用肩膀朝他的腹部使劲撞过去，借黄铉辰踉跄那一下转过身往门外冲。  
可惜他还没来得及喊人就被从身后伸出来的手一把薅住头发按在地上。  
脑袋上短时间内遭受第二次撞击几乎让他当场失去直觉，眼前白色雪花伴随疼痛耳鸣一起闪烁着，他差点直接吐出来，倒在地上喊疼的声音都比最初的音量小了许多，有气无力只有身体随着呼吸轻轻震动，像在马路上被车撞了的狗。  
“不是我说，这种简单粗暴的方式对我没用的。”  
黄铉辰从他身后压上来，尖尖的下巴戳在他肩胛骨上，一边用双手从身侧缓缓绕过去，伸进他裤子里。  
“毕竟我是清晰记得人类每块骨头和最脆弱的致命弱点在哪里的人……”  
男人冰凉的声音和身体传来的热一起攻击着倒下的人，他还没来得及仔细想黄铉辰说的话就被蛇一样缠上他的手握住了下身。  
“因为你可爱，就先让你爽一下，别不开心了。”  
如果不是这种情况，这个人的语气简直有了那么点恋人间情话的亲昵俏皮，可徐彰彬被那双虎口带茧的手伺候着下身，除了本能的一点生理反应，更多的是发自内心的恐惧。  
那双手就像是把精准的手术刀，好像不用探索就能找到他每一处敏感的地方，指尖行动的路线，揉捏旋转的力道，一切都让他觉得自己像个手术台上的试验品，等着被一点点切开展示自己的内部构造。  
“放开我……”  
“放开干什么，你来找我不就是干这些的？”  
徐彰彬真的很久没这么委屈了，头上的阵痛让他全身使不上劲儿，又因为下身传来的一股股热浪不断涌向大脑，不争气的嗓子一不注意就带上了点哭腔。  
“你放开我……”  
“嘘——”  
男人贴着他的耳廓轻轻出声，热气喷了他一脸，一边加快了手上的速度。  
徐彰彬眉毛皱起，他想躲开锁住他的手，可生理本能又不同意他放弃这种机会。  
他听见自己发出细碎短促的哼声，硬到极限的前端蹭着冰凉的水泥地板，他撑起身子想躲，反而像靠进了压着他的男人怀里。  
“都这样了，射出来吧。”  
一声仿佛呓语却非常清晰的声音撞上耳膜，徐彰彬全身一颤，伴随咬着嘴唇堵在嘴边的叫喊，几道透明液体贴着他的上身飞落在地上，慢慢渗透进去变成深沉的灰色。  
徐彰彬倒在地上不停地喘着气，然后被一只手掰着肩膀翻过来。  
连屋顶那么低瓦数的灯泡都让他睁不开眼，更何况这张如此漂亮的脸。

他看得有点入神，加上轻微脑震荡的迷糊和缺氧带来的眩晕，连裤子被拽下去都没太注意。  
黄铉辰看着他的样子抿起嘴笑笑，露出一个小酒窝。  
“你也太没危机感了。”  
“……现在有危机感有用吗？”  
他不是没看见黄铉辰把他带来的润滑液拆开，也不知道他是心态好还是怎么，突然觉得当时拿了自己能搞到的最好的货真是个明智的选择。  
当下的情况，硬拼肯定是打不过，虽然对方透露的信息不多，但徐彰彬基本还是读懂了这人的身份，自己这一身憋得无聊健身房练出来的块头和人家每天刀口淌血走过来的实战技巧完全没有可比性。  
但是他也不是毫无胜算，他能说。  
徐彰彬勉强整理了一下思路。  
“……你看，我也没把你怎么样……你既然不乐意，我也不是说非得怎么着，你就放了我……算我欠你的……以后有什么事儿直接跟我说我肯定能办的都帮你办了……你就别……”  
“我就怎么？别上你吗？”  
黄铉辰看着他，微微眯起的笑眼又给徐彰彬看愣了，但马上漂亮的脸蛋说出的话却浇灭了他全部希望。  
“不行。”  
黄铉辰低下身子，撑在他正上方看他，金色的半长发全都从他脸侧垂落下来，蹭过他的脸。  
“哥，你也是这条路上的人，自己惹的事自己解决这种道理不用人来教吧？”  
男人大概就是这种下半身动物，徐彰彬被大美人靠上来这突如其来一声哥挠得心头一痒，后半句压根没听进耳朵。  
他呼吸停顿了一下，一股热浪顺着神经冲到头顶，让本来就不太清醒的脑袋变得更迷糊了。

迷糊着迷糊着，就感觉身后一凉，裹着冷冰冰润滑剂的手指没给他任何提示就那么生生挤进了他的身体。  
他隐约发现了这小孩的坏毛病，一边手底下有条不紊进行着拓展，一边面带人畜无害的浅笑观察他的表情。  
徐彰彬两手都被拴在身后，没东西可以挡脸，只能把头使劲往底下转。  
黄铉辰看见他青筋滚动的脖子慢慢充血染上一片红色，舔了舔嘴唇，凑上去一口咬住他的动脉。  
身下的人因为他这一下全身一颤，这让他很满意，用舌头缓慢地舔过那里的脉络，留下一个暗红色淤痕才离开。

一只手在他身子里戳来戳去肯定不舒服，但是这个人大概正如他所说，知道人体的所有弱点。  
所以找到他的弱点根本不是什么难事，当他因为指尖的触碰而一下下瑟缩颤抖着呼吸零乱起来的时候，漂亮的年轻人轻轻发出了笑声。  
“舒服了？”  
“……你做就做废什么话。”  
“……”  
原本温和的目光暗了一下，手伸过去捏住他的下巴转向自己。  
“别人问你话就要好好回答。”  
“……不难受。”  
“……”  
明明身处绝对劣势，服软了又非要占点便宜。  
黄铉辰看了他几秒，无奈地笑了一下才松开手。  
他有点明白自己会出现在这里的理由了。

徐彰彬感觉那双手离开了他的身体，然后响起布料悉悉索索的声响。  
这声音他太熟悉了，熟悉到他能在脑海里重建黄铉辰每个行动步骤。  
他不敢看，使劲闭上眼睛把脑袋歪向一旁。

很快那双手就重新回到他身上。  
他没有强迫徐彰彬转过身子面对他，只顺势抬起对着自己的那条腿，又用一侧膝盖把他的另一条腿压住。  
徐彰彬听见自己胯骨的骨头因为从没到达过的角度咯咯作响。  
那个人贴近他，长发蹭着他的肩膀和脸颊。  
徐彰彬听见他一直很平和的呼吸稍稍急促了一些，在靠近他耳朵的时候小声说了句放松。

即使进入过程非常缓慢，但撕扯的痛也并不会因此减少一些。  
徐彰彬全身的肌肉都因为未曾经历的痛感紧绷起来。  
他张开嘴，大口大口喘气，脖子的粉红色几乎蔓延到胸口。  
黄铉辰的手压着他的腿，不让他因为这种不适使劲挣扎。  
“别乱动，很快就习惯了。”  
徐彰彬骂了几句，又说了几句求饶的话，但都没得到回答。  
他想自己该知道一个职业杀手并不会在不想心软的时候放他一条生路。

黄铉辰脸上的汗水沿着脸颊滑到下巴又滴落，宽大的手掌死死扣住身下人的腰，在对方杂乱无章的话语中开始了平缓的行进。  
徐彰彬身体僵硬得像尊石像，拼命咬着下嘴唇不肯发出一点动静。  
黄铉辰看见了，慢慢停下，把手伸过去用拇指按住他的嘴。  
“松开，别咬了。”  
“……”  
阴影里两道血红的目光朝他射过来，在黄铉辰眼里与其说凶狠，更多的倒不如说是凄惨。  
“……别逼我卸你下巴。”  
他一边说一边用拇指往那人嘴里探进去，沉默却用力挤进紧锁的牙齿和嘴唇之间。  
“……”  
徐彰彬确实松开了自己的嘴，但也只听话了一秒，扭头就用尖锐的犬齿一口咬到那只伸进嘴里的手指上。  
很遗憾，这种级别的痛感对于黄铉辰来说和书页划一道口子没什么差别，他都没有费心思去躲，更何况那人只有咬第一下用了力，之后就犹犹豫豫松开了牙齿，没出血，连皮都没破，就留下一圈暗红色牙印。

黄铉辰看了看手指，然后把它重新搭在他的腰上，接着压下身子一边挺进一边凑到他眼前。  
徐彰彬没地方躲，只能眼睁睁看着这漂亮的脸蛋的主人慢慢开口。  
“疼就喊出来，我觉得你的声音很好听。”  
“！！”  
徐彰彬因为不知道哪来的羞愤涨红了脸，挣扎了两下没有作用，索性豁出去用腿踢向身上的人，又被抓住脚踝按了回去。  
“我在夸你诶？”  
黄铉辰不明所以。  
“放屁！神经病！”徐彰彬眼睛更红了，“滚蛋！”  
“那可不行，是你来找我的。”  
这话一出来徐彰彬没动静了。  
是，确实他说的没错，但他怎么也想不到是这个么发展。

黄铉辰看出了他脑子里在想什么，轻轻一笑，一边重新开始了自己的动作一边哄着他。  
“你乖一点，很快就会舒服了。”  
“唔——”  
徐彰彬不甘心，不甘心也只能随着他的撞击狼狈地喘。  
一直被绑在身后的手臂有点麻了，被压着分开的腿也麻了，连身体不断被反复进攻的地方对于那种痛感好像也逐渐麻木了。

徐彰彬头歪向一旁不想面对眼前的一切，可余光仍然没办法忽略掉正忙着在他身上攻城略地的年轻人那过于让人惊艳的面孔。

研究表明长得好看的人通常会更加容易得到别人的信任，那黄铉辰这种人可能世界上就没人不相信他的话吧。  
徐彰彬止不住胡思乱想，甚至也像被洗脑了似的感觉到了一丝从麻木中浮起的火星。

小小的火星很快就点燃了他的身体，他嗓子不受控地发出尖锐的呼喊，惊恐地看向身上的人。  
“这里？”  
那人狡猾地笑了一下，照着刚才的方向再一次仔细碾压进去。  
直冲头顶的快感让地上的人蜷起了身，大腿痉挛似的不停发抖，他被这种完全没感受过的刺激吓到了，连耳边黄铉辰的话都变得模糊不清。  
“……你真的没做过？”  
“废话，我他妈又不喜欢男的……”徐彰彬看了他一眼又别开头，眼神游移小声补充了一句，“……以前。”  
黄铉辰听见这句笑出了声，“这么喜欢我啊？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬没回答，只看了他一眼，又垂下头。  
他没看见黄铉辰眼神慢慢柔和下来，带着浅笑望着他的样子。  
还没来得及在心里感受这种委屈，就感觉带着手茧的指尖沿着胳膊摸到他身后，接着手腕上的束缚被解开了。

血液终于顺畅地流向指尖，徐彰彬把有些麻痹的双手举到眼前，翻来覆去看了看，又从指缝间看见那张白皙的面孔。  
黄铉辰没说话，只是静静看着他。  
徐彰彬撅起嘴哼了一声，念叨了句什么他也没听清，然后突然猛地伸出手揪住黄铉辰的领子把他拽向自己。  
因为这动作身体又遭遇了一次凶狠的冲击，但徐彰彬想喊的声音都被送进了他吻上的那张嘴里。  
黄铉辰在重心不稳倒下去的第一瞬间瞳孔里有电光闪过般的惊讶，但很快就顺从地接受了这个带着一股怨气的吻。  
那人咬他的嘴唇咬他的舌尖，好像每次企图给他留点痛楚都又忍不住心软，最后变得像只凶猛的小动物佯装生气却只是在撒娇。

汗珠源源不断从黄铉辰线条锐利的侧脸滑下来，有些直直跌落在徐彰彬身上与他的汗水融在一起，有些被他们身上的高温蒸腾成了水蒸气，萦绕在房间。  
徐彰彬觉得自己被潮湿的雾气包裹，在带着一点点陌生香气的无形沼泽里越陷越深。  
黄铉辰用吻回应了他一阵，就不再管这个对着他又亲又咬的家伙，低头重新开始在他身体里的劳作。  
徐彰彬四肢发软，再也撑不住身子便重新倒回地上，手臂也跟着垂下来横在地板上，仰头发出一声没被压抑着带着些无奈和顺从的喘息。

金发的男人抬起手把垂落的头发往后捋了一把，咬着舌尖看了他一眼。  
很明显最初的痛楚在不知道什么时候消散殆尽了，温热紧致的地方已经不会再阻碍他进出，只会在每一次冲撞之下紧紧缠住他，带着无法想象的滚烫和柔软。  
黄铉辰热得难受，腾出一只手拽起身上短袖T恤下摆举到头顶脱了下去。  
徐彰彬看着他露出的上半身，突然不出声了。

白皙的皮肤上散落着许多刀口和子弹留下的伤疤，有些已经旧到恢复了原本的肤色，有些还维持着鲜艳又病态的粉。  
徐彰彬伸出手，指尖轻轻碰了一下他胸口那道看得清缝针痕迹的伤。  
“……早就不疼了。”  
似乎是看出了他的想法，黄铉辰抓住胸前那只手直接按上了自己的伤疤，那只手却猛地从他掌心抽了出去。  
“……你不应该会对这种事大惊小怪啊？”  
“……对……”  
徐彰彬自己也觉得很奇怪，“就觉得不应该出现在你身上。”  
他忘了该在什么时候有所隐藏，过于直白地把脑子里想的事脱口而出。  
听见他的话，黄铉辰愣了一下，随即又安抚般朝他笑笑。  
“现在说什么都没用了，咱们还是先干正事儿吧。”  
“……！”  
徐彰彬没能回答他，就被一下又一下仿佛永无止境的撞击冲散了精神。

黄铉辰舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，又变换着姿势找了个更方便他深入的方向，反复凶狠地顶进那火热的穴道。  
润滑液被击打出浑浊的气泡沿着两人交合的地方滑落下来，在每次摩擦相撞时都会发出黏腻又刺耳的水声，旖旎又情色。

躺在地上的男人被撞得往上挪了几公分，要抓住旁边钢架床的床脚才能稳住自己。  
他抬起一只手搂住黄铉辰的肩膀，嘴唇凑到他耳朵边，一边喘一边张开嘴。  
“有——多少人是这么——死在你身子底下的？——”  
“……”  
沉默蔓延了一阵，当徐彰彬以为黄铉辰不会回答的时候，却听见耳边传来轻轻的笑。  
“我不是那个路线的……”他撑起一点身子，捏了一下徐彰彬的脸，“不然怎么惨成这样。”  
“……”  
他盯着徐彰彬的脸又露出个漂亮的笑。  
“你话太多了，彰彬，看来我还是不够努力。”  
徐彰彬睁大了眼睛，心跳乱了一秒。  
他不知道为什么一个人喊他名字的声音都能让他身体变得如此敏感燥热。  
虽然表情上控制住了，可身体的反应最真实且无法隐藏。  
黄铉辰被突然收紧的甬道压迫得皱起了眉，然后又笑着抬起了头，有点忍着疼放低了声音开口。  
“咬那么紧，我还没被判死刑就要在你这儿被绞死了……”

徐彰彬觉得整个人都不正常了。  
他们才刚见面，在一种不太正常的情况下发展成了一个更加奇妙的状态，可徐彰彬就忍不住想用任性的方式朝他耍脾气。  
或许就只在这短暂的接触中被漂亮男孩偶尔近乎温柔宠溺的态度迷了心窍，陷入某些自我陶醉的幻觉，企图从他身上得到一些只属于自己的特殊待遇。

徐彰彬把另一只手也绕上那人骨骼清晰的肩膀紧紧环住，从眼尾滑过太阳穴消失在头发里留下一道水痕的生理泪水被对方炽热的呼吸拂过却带来一阵凉意。  
“你混蛋……”  
他声音有气无力的，又委屈，又有点撒娇似的嗔怪。  
明明看起来坚不可摧的样子，这时候却仿佛所有柔软都翻过来给他看过摸遍。  
黄铉辰心都软了。

他手掌贴在对方后腰的位置，被他身上的和自己的汗黏在一起，一边用舔咬一样的吻从他的脸颊一路向下，隔着已经湿了一大片布料落在胸口上。  
灵活的舌尖隔着他的T恤在已经因为刺激挺立一点的凸起上打着转，一边从他小腹把那件短袖下摆一点点向上推开，推到徐彰彬脖子底下才停下来。  
裸露出来的皮肤被汗水冲刷了一遍，锻炼出的饱满形状随着剧烈呼吸起伏，在灯光下发出水亮柔软的光，简直像诱饵一样吸引着人的注意。  
徐彰彬用手臂挡着眼睛只肯露出半张脸，掀开的衣服挡不住流动的空气，汗水被那些微弱的气流划过就已经让他浑身一阵打颤，更别提黄铉辰低头轻轻含上去时候带来的感官刺激。  
他的腰不受控地晃起来，几乎本能地挺起胸向温热柔软的源头送过去，可在下一秒意识到自己做了什么之后就又会立刻缩起身子企图躲开对方的攻击。  
黄铉辰什么都不说，也没停止他舔舐的动作，只从嗓子发出低低的笑，徐彰彬不用看就知道他是怎样眯起眼睛露出狡黠的表情。

下身的撞击一秒钟都没停过，被舌头环绕又被牙齿轻轻撕扯的乳尖红肿地鼓胀起来，上下夹击的副作用就是他已经完全控制不住自己的声音。  
他自己都已经有点听不下去，混合着又像痛苦又像愉悦的呻吟回荡在牢房，但凡有谁从外面走得近点大概就会认出他的声音，那个平日里高高在上没人敢惹的他，现在正被这个漂亮的年轻人干到除了颤抖着发出这样令人脸红的声音之外没有一点办法。  
那把身体里进出越来越快的刀刃坚硬又滚烫，他怀疑自己可能会就这样被他劈成两半。

而另一边黄铉辰喘息的声音也终于失去了一贯的冷静，他的嗓子因为干渴变得扰人的痒，只能用吞咽下的唾液缓解一点不适，他也顾不上整理那些散乱垂落的头发，只忙着用双手死死勾住徐彰彬的大腿往自己的方向拽回来，好让每一次进入都能到达紧密柔软的最深处。  
两个人的动作实在太大，徐彰彬拽着的床脚甚至已经偏离了原位，在落着些灰尘缺乏打扫的地面上蹭出几道划痕。

随着愈演愈烈的快感累积，徐彰彬的脑子好像和他的身体一样被搅乱了，黄铉辰朝他笑着的脸，身上的伤，第一次从监狱大门走进来那瞬间，一切都像万花筒一样在眼前不断旋转、被打碎、再重合，伴随身体内部急速扩散的欲望的海浪一起拍击着他的大脑。  
他的下身涨得发疼，他也知道自己就要被这个美丽的陌生人直接干到高潮，但他并不在意，仿佛这一切都那么理所当然，他想不起来他是什么时候开始把自己彻底交给了对方。  
在他们的欲望火焰燃烧到混乱巅峰之间，徐彰彬缓缓抬起头，近乎本能地张开嘴朝着眼前晃动的雪白色肩膀上一个碍眼的旧伤狠狠咬了下去，就像个临死的人想要留下点生存过的痕迹。  
“！”  
黄铉辰皱起眉，下意识咬牙骂了一句，可疼痛又间接刺激了生理反应，他已经来不及退开，索性按住了底下的身子，在对方同样因为高潮而收缩的甬道中释放出来。  
杀手漂亮的脸透出一层微醺般的绯红，他一边略带痛苦似的低声喘息，一边从得到解放的余韵中回过神，缓了一会才慢慢撑起身看向徐彰彬。

牙齿脱离皮肤的时候带出一条条血丝挂在徐彰彬嘴唇上，像淘气的小男孩胡乱地涂上了从母亲化妆包里偷拿的口红。  
黄铉辰没有生气，低头看了看肩上两排凶狠的牙印，反而笑起来。  
“第一次有人在我身上留下刀伤枪伤以外的痕迹。”  
徐彰彬躺在地板上一边喘一边看他，眼睛里亮晶晶的，不知道是灯光还是水汽。  
等过了很久才咧开嘴朝他一笑，用舌尖舔掉唇上的血渍。  
“……喜欢吗？我还可以给你再留几个。”

黄铉辰喉结轻轻滚动了一下，没出声，然后低下头得到一个满是血腥气的吻。

又过了很久，久到眼瞅着自由活动时间要结束，那挂着的帘子还是远远的摆在那纹丝不动。  
徐彰彬的小弟实在是等不了，推举出一个胆子大点的凑过去喊了几声彰彬哥，半天才得到一句磕磕绊绊的什么事。

“活动时间要结束了哥……您看……？”  
“……”  
屋里又传来一阵悉悉索索的动静。  
莫名的危机感让他没敢仔细去分辨具体是什么。

没等到答案，只好在门口站着，过了几分钟，那块布帘终于被拽了下来。  
监狱那位出了名漂亮的新人站在后面，披头散发但笑眯眯又友善地看着门口的人。

小弟左右瞟了瞟，没在房间看见徐彰彬的影子，心里一惊，心说我大哥这是让妖精吃了吗。  
他愣在那还没能说话，那漂亮的男人就被后面伸出来的一只手扒拉到了一旁。

他的大哥从他身后走出来，瞪着那个挡住他的人，对方什么都没说，就只是笑，甚至都没有一丝被威慑的痕迹。  
徐彰彬朝他的小弟扬了扬下巴，示意他可以先回去了，小弟点点头就跑了，没敢细想他衣衫不整的大哥身上散发出的一看就不太对劲的气息。

黄铉辰笑着把地上的单子捡起来拿在手里，看见徐彰彬检视般的眼神，开口解释。  
“下次还要还用呢，就不用拿回去了吧。”  
“……”  
大哥不怒反笑，手指戳上他的胸口。  
“你知不知道我可以找人弄死你。”  
黄铉辰眼睛都没眨一下，语气轻快。  
“你才舍不得。”  
“……”  
操，还真让你说对了。

黄铉辰看着他气呼呼的表情，决定不逗他了。  
“别生气啦，我是你这边的……”  
这倒是提醒了徐彰彬。  
“……什么意思？之前就想问了，你怎么认识灿哥？”  
这回轮到黄铉辰觉得不可思议。  
“……他们真的什么都没跟你说吗？”  
“？”  
黄铉辰看着对方一脸问号的脸，简直忍不住想去抱抱他揉揉头发了。

END  
————————

此时探视完徐彰彬之后回家不久的韩知城：  
诶，灿哥好像让我跟彰彬哥说什么来着，嘶——什么来着，想不起来，算了反正肯定不重要。

—————————

黄铉辰就是方灿出去以后不放心徐彰彬怕他把自己作（一声）没了放进来保护他的。  
对于头脑派为何如此掉智商这一点统统解释为，色令智昏。


End file.
